


In Her Eyes

by VideoGameImagines



Series: In Her Eyes [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff in equal measure, F/M, Family, Tumblr request, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameImagines/pseuds/VideoGameImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: It was requested that the reader finds out she’s pregnant but she knows that Jacob is an assassin and worries that his job is too dangerous so she decides to move to Paris. It was also requested that Evie finds out about the reader’s pregnancy and argues that the reader should tell Jacob, to which the reader agrees but she ends up slipping away and moving to Paris without telling Jacob anything. And finally, a time jump was requested where Jacob goes to Paris, finds the reader, and ends up meeting his daughter (five years later).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello Everyone! I’m back with a request for the Assassin’s Creed: Syndicate which was requested anonymously and it was for a Jacob Frye X Reader story. It was requested that the reader finds out she’s pregnant but she knows that Jacob is an assassin and worries that his job is too dangerous so she decides to move to Paris. It was also requested that Evie finds out about the reader’s pregnancy and argues that the reader should tell Jacob, to which the reader agrees but she ends up slipping away and moving to Paris without telling Jacob anything. And finally, a time jump was requested where Jacob goes to Paris, finds the reader, and ends up meeting his daughter (five years later). The title for this piece is from a song, also titled ‘In Her Eyes’ by Joshua Radin. So if you really want to get a feel for this story I would definitely recommend giving it a listen. Disclaimer: I do not own the Assassin’s Creed franchise. As always I hope I did the prompt justice and I hope you all enjoy the story (especially the lovely Anon who requested this piece).

You slowly opened your eyes when you heard the familiar sound of Jacob softly cursing as he walked into the side of your desk. You smiled to yourself before opening your eyes and watching Jacob trying to quietly shrug on his clothing. It was still very dark outside, the street lamps had yet to be extinguished, you groaned, “What time is it? And are you alright? You were cursing…”  
Jacob turned to you and smiled, “It’s very early. Go back to sleep, love, I didn’t mean to wake you; I just walked into this bloody desk again.”  
You smiled playfully, “The Master Assassin, Jacob Frye, is once again foiled by a mahogany desk?”  
He sighed and walked closer to the bed, “Hush, this bloody thing is always in the way, I swear the thing is out to get me. But never mind that… go back to sleep.”  
You propped yourself up on your elbow, “Oh yes, I’m certain that the desk was crafted by the Templars in their dastardly plan to bruise your knees.”  
In the blink of an eye Jacob was perched on the edge of the bed and he captured your lips in a kiss. You sighed into the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck; he pulled back slightly, “Hush you… its early and you should be sleeping not sassing me.”  
You giggled and ran your fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, “Yes, it is early… so where are you are you going, Mr. Frye?”  
He answered you between feather-light kisses, “I have a mission that I need to get started on. So I need to be on my way. But I promise I will back before you know it.” You gave a wicked grin as you deepened the kiss and ran your hands underneath his shirt; quickly untucking it from his trousers. Jacob groaned and pulled away only slightly as you moved to his neck and peppered kisses there, “Y/N, I know what you’re doing…” He let out a low moan at your ministrations before continuing half-heartedly, “I told you I have a mission.”  
It was your turn to groan, you gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and looked him directly in the eyes, mischief clearly evident in your grin, “Sod your bloody mission… it can wait a little while longer, love.”  
Jacob caved easily after that, “You’ll be the death of me, I swear.” You smiled into his lips as you reached up grabbing his top hat and tossing it across the room and then wrapping your legs tightly around his waist.  
\-------------  
When you next awoke the sun was only just starting to rise and Jacob was once again getting dressed but you knew that you couldn’t stop him this time. You stared at him lovingly, “You had better come back to me, Mr. Frye.”  
He shrugged his jacket on and turned towards you, a look of utter adoration in his eyes, “I will always come back to you, Y/N.”  
As he opened your window, which he insisted was better than using the front door, you called out to him again, “I love you, Jacob.”  
The effect of your words was instant as a wide grin spread upon his lips but he seemed to ponder something before coming back over to you. He gave you a passionate kiss before pulling away, “I adore you, Y/N.” He leaned in for another kiss and then pulled away and pulled the leather chord from around his neck and placed it around your own neck. He gave you another peck, “I want you to have this. Wear it and keep me in your heart until I return.”  
You examined the pendant before giving him another sweet kiss, “You will always be in my heart.”  
Jacob’s smile and kiss was infectious, “Have I told you how much I love you, Y/N?”  
You smiled as your heart was set to burst, “You may have mentioned it once or twice this morning.”  
He smiled, “Well, I need to work on that… I love you.”  
Jacob pulled away for a minute lost in thought, you rubbed his arm tenderly, “What is it, love?”  
He instantly came back to himself with a huge grin, and another kiss, “It’s nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me, tonight? When we’re both finished with work of course; maybe around seven o’clock? There is something that I want to ask you.”  
You smiled at him, “That sounds wonderful! But what is it that you needed to ask me?”  
He gave you an impish grin and a final kiss, before heading toward your window, “Later, I’ll come get you at seven, love.” And with that he was rope launching away; into the foggy London morning. You fell back on the bed, with a sigh, as you examined Jacob’s pendant for a little while longer.  
You pulled on your robe and started picking out your clothing when you felt the familiar wave of nausea that had been plaguing you for over a few days now. You barely made into your small bathroom before retching; you sat on the ground and cradled your tender stomach. You had been so busy the past few weeks that you never gave your illness any thought; you worked as a nurse in a clinic so it wasn’t unusual to be feeling under the weather every now and then. You dressed yourself quickly not wanting to be late for work.  
You arrived at the clinic and began prepping the office it was only a brief twenty minutes before Doctor Pell arrived; acting as his usual chipper self. He greeted you with a kind smile, “Good Morning, Y/N! Oh, my dear girl, are you feeling quite well? You’re looking rather pale.”  
You smiled and tried to dodge the question, you knew he meant well, “Oh yes, Dr. Pell… I was simply feeling a little under the weather this morning but I am feeling better now.”  
He chided you gently, “Now, Y/N, you know as well as I that if you are feeling unwell then you should be home resting. Come let’s make sure that it’s nothing serious, have a seat.”  
You tried to protest but he simply wouldn’t have any of it; so with a sigh you sat down on the examination table as Dr. Pell went to work. You answered all his questions and within moments he was grinning from ear to ear, “Well, my dear, I believe I have found the source of your illness. Congratulations, Y/N, you’re pregnant!”  
The realization hit you like a mass of bricks… pregnant? Oh god, you were pregnant! How could you have been so foolish? You should have seen the signs clear as day and more importantly you should have been more careful. You placed a hand upon your stomach, “You’re quite sure, Dr. Pell?”  
He smiled gently, “I am absolutely certain, my dear! Don’t lose heart… this is wonderful news! But seeing as you were having a rough morning, I would like for you to take the rest of the day off and get some rest. Oh and take this in the mornings it should provide you some relief from your morning illness.”  
You were so lost in your own thoughts that you only vaguely remember thanking Dr. Pell before leaving the clinic and walking home. The morning was still young as you shuffled through the busy streets of London; it gave you plenty of time to think. The first thought that crossed your mind was, what is Jacob going to think? You two had never discussed having children, bloody hell the two of you weren’t even married.  
And then a frightening thought occurred to you, Jacob was an assassin and you were an ordinary young woman; you weren’t trained in combat. What if one of Jacob’s enemies found out about you and your baby; they could kidnap you and the child just to hurt Jacob. Or worse there is always a chance that they could demand vengeance by spilling blood. You weren’t worried so much for yourself but more for the growing life inside of you. You remember back when you and Jacob had become serious in your feelings for each other, he told you that there was always a possibility that someone may want to hurt you because of the enemies he’s made.  
Could you do this? Could you remain in London and raise this child with Jacob? Another heartbreaking thought entered your mind, just because you were having this child didn’t mean that Jacob would want to raise this child with you. Neither of you had planned for this to happen; you certainly couldn’t expect him to raise a child with you. Could he even want this child? More to your first thought, the midst of a war between Assassins and Templars was no environment to raise a child in. It was violent, dangerous, and it spared nobody from its bloody terror.  
You had spent countless nights treating Jacob’s wounds when he came back from an especially hard mission that left him worse for wear. You couldn’t even put a number on how many stitches you had sutured or how many bones you had set, when Jacob came crawling through your window at night. As much as it pained you to think of it… it would probably be best to raise this child away from London; you could easily slip away into the night and start over somewhere. It would be for the best, Jacob wouldn’t be burdened by you or your child and more importantly your child would be safe from the dangers of assassin life.  
You had an aunt who lived just outside of Paris; she would surely take you in especially in your current condition. You couldn’t imagine that she would be happy that you were pregnant and still unwed but you knew that she wouldn’t turn you away. You remembered that Jacob had said that he wished to take you to dinner tonight but seeing him now would only make it harder to keep your secret. You couldn’t tell him, so you decided that you would need to slip away tonight before he came to pick you up. You were so trapped in your thoughts that you didn’t see the carriage coming towards you until a strong arm pulled you back, narrowly saving you from the collision.  
You looked up to thank your savior and inevitably met with a familiar pair of eyes, “Evie? Oh thank you! I don’t know where my head was just now.”  
She gave you a small smile, “I’d say so. I saw you leaving the clinic and you looked like you were at war with yourself. What is it that’s troubling you?”  
You started to feel nauseous again so you turned to Evie, “Pardon me, Evie, but I’m not feeling well; may we continue this upstairs?”  
Evie helped guide you gently inside, “Y/N, what has been troubling you?” Before you could answer a wave of nausea passed over you; sending you running to the bathroom just before you retched again. You cleaned yourself up, paying special attention to clean your mouth out, before walking back into your sitting room.  
You tried to be calm and collected, “I’m fine, Evie, Dr. Pell thinks it is just some stomach illness; he gave me some medicine and the rest of the day off.”  
Evie had an undeniable smirk on his face, “Jacob has told me that you have been feeling sick in the mornings for a few days now… I know that Jacob might not be able to put it together but I can.”  
You looked at her with desperation, “Evie, please don’t…”  
She just smiled, obviously ecstatic, “Y/N, you’re pregnant! Oh Jacob is going to be so happy when you tell him.” You couldn’t look at Evie now because if you did you would surely start crying; she picked up on your hesitance, “You are going to tell Jacob aren’t you?”  
At your continued silence Evie walked up to you and grabbed your shoulders, forcing you to look at her, “Evie, I can’t tell him… I just can’t. We didn’t plan for this… I can’t burden him when the two of you already have so much on your shoulders.”  
Evie took a step away from you, “Y/N, I know that you’re scared but you need to tell him. Jacob loves you more than anything! Believe me, I’m his sister. He has never been happier than when he is with you; it would crush him if he knew that you weren’t planning to tell about the pregnancy. For heaven’s sake it’s not like you can hide this pregnancy; eventually he will find out.”  
You let a few tears fall down before turning back to Evie, “My aunt lives away from London, I was planning on residing with her. The assassin lifestyle is too dangerous…” You placed a hand on your stomach, “I need to protect my child and Jacob. This child and I could end up being weaknesses for Jacob; we could just as easily be used against him. I won’t allow harm to come to this child or Jacob. So Evie, I will be leaving.”  
Evie almost looked like she might cry, “No, Y/N, please don’t leave him or leave because of him. Please if you leave now, he will be devastated and I don’t know that he will recover. Believe me when I say that if you tell him there is no way he won’t be happy. He will love and protect you and your baby with everything he has. Please just tell him.”  
You knew that Evie wasn’t going to let you go so the only course of action was to lie to her; you just couldn’t stay here as much as it hurt you to leave. You had to make Evie believe you, so you wiped away your tears and tried to smile, “Okay, I will tell Jacob tonight. But you have to promise me something, Evie.”  
A huge smile bloomed across her face, “Anything, Y/N, just name it.”  
You were really trying to smile you swear, “I will tell Jacob tonight if you promise not to speak of what was discussed here to anyone, especially Jacob. I will be the only one that tells him.”  
She was grinning from ear to ear as she pulled you into a light hug, “Of Course! Truthfully, I’m sure that after tonight Jacob might just be the happiest man alive. But I must be going now… I have some work to attend to but I will see you soon.” You waved goodbye as Evie disappeared through your window just like her brother had, this morning.  
You sat down on the floor of your home and let the warm tears wash over you for a minute; could you really do this? Could you honestly just pick up and leave before Jacob noticed that you were gone? You wiped your eyes with shaking hands and moved to grab a suitcase from under your bed; you began to fill it with your basic essentials. You could only take what was absolutely necessary; you could purchase the rest of what you needed when you arrived in Paris. As for your home, well you were sure that once you were gone long enough then your land lady would sell your things; perhaps the twins could find a use for your things. For the last time you sat down at your mahogany desk and pulled out some parchment and your quill; you couldn’t just leave without a word to Jacob but you couldn’t say in person so you had to settle for a small scrap of paper.  
The day was starting to wane when you were prepared to leave; with your bags in hand you turned around and looked about your home. You were overwhelmed by the feeling of nostalgia; you stood there for a moment and relived all of the moments you enjoyed here and tried to push aside the thoughts of everything that you wouldn’t get to experience. You walked out to the street and paid for a carriage to take you down to the docks. You knew of a boat that departed, with your destination as its course, every day at five o’clock in the evening; and you were determined to be on that boat.  
You sighed and looked out over the railing of the boat as it slowly sailed across the darkened London seas. You placed a tender hand on your stomach and rubbed soothing circles on the barely there bump; it was a hard choice but you hoped that you had made the right one. It was a very long and tiring journey but you eventually made it to your Aunt’s home; by now the sun was just starting to rise on the French Countryside. Your aunt Helena was surprised to see you at her doorstep but as you suspected she welcomed you into her home with open arms. She offered you a sympathetic smile and comforting hug when you told her of the child that you were carrying; she assured you that everything would be alright.  
\------  
The pregnancy was difficult but it wasn’t made difficult by your growing belly; it was made difficult by the gripping feeling of isolation. You were carrying another life inside of you and yet you swore that you had never felt more alone. You had your aunt by your side the entire time but there was one person that you longed to have by your side; even though you had pushed Jacob away more than anything you wished he could be here. The feelings of loneliness quickly faded on the day that you gave birth and bundle of soft wrapped blankets was placed in your arms.  
The day that your beautiful daughter was born was a moment of pure joy that would change you forever; suddenly your daughter was the center of your entire world. When it came time to name her you remembered a hushed conversation that you once had with Jacob about his family; you knew exactly what to name her. You couldn’t help but stroke her perfect warm cheek and turn the name over in your mind; you instinctively clutched your perfect little Cecily closer to you content to never let go.  
It was an absolute joy to watch your daughter grow and thrive into the lovely spirit that you knew her to be, even though she was growing much too quickly for your liking. Sometimes your heart clenched as you watched your daughter play. It was easy to reason that your daughter took after you and you could even convince yourself that she got the curls in hair from her grandmother or the curve of her nose looked much like your own. However, her eyes were another story; they were undeniably the same shape and shade of hazel green as her father. In her eyes was the truth that you had been denying yourself; she was her father’s daughter in every aspect of her being. She was exactly like Jacob in appearance, in her interests, and even her spirit; he deserved to know her and she deserved to know him but you feared that would never come to fruition.  
One night you were tucking your daughter into bed, she looked up at you with a question in her lovely Hazel eyes, and you were gently singing a lullaby. You stroked a hand through her dark curly hair, “Bonne nuit, mon ange. C'est l'heure de fermer les yeux; et de mettre ces questions de côté pour un autre jour. Je crois savoir ce que tu me demandais. Je crois que tu sais ce que j'essayais de dire; Je t'ai promis que je ne te quitterais jamais. Et tu devrais toujours savoir, que où que tu puisses aller; Où que tu sois. Je ne serai jamais très loin…”  
Your daughter looked up at you with wide eyes, “Mama?”  
You stopped singing and stroked her cheek affectionately, “Oui, Mon Ange… What is it?”  
She seemed to ponder her thought as she hugged her teddy bear, “Mama… where is Papa? Where has Papa gone? When will I meet him?”  
Your heart sank, you had always known that this day would come but it hurt nonetheless; truthfully Cecily was just over four years old and you knew that she was bound to ask sooner or later. You smiled gently, “Oh my darling, your Papa is very eager to meet you, believe me. It’s just that your Papa has a very important job and it keeps him very busy. You see… the world is full of some very bad people and your Papa is working very hard to make the world safe. One day when your Papa has finished his work you two will meet.”  
Little Cecily smiled, “My Papa is out fighting bad men? Like the heroes in my story book? Will I meet him soon?”  
You leaned down and kissed her forehead, “Yes, my darling, just like the heroes in your book. And very soon, I am sure; you will meet your Papa. In fact…” You reached for the pendant around your neck, the one that Jacob had given you, you pulled it off your neck and looked at it briefly. You reached out to Cecily and clasped the pendant around her neck, she marveled at it, “This belongs to your Papa and he would want you to have it in his absence. It will protect you, Mon Ange.”  
Little Cecily smiled as her eyes began to droop as she quietly drifted off to sleep. You tucked the blankets in around her and quietly got up from her bed; as you moved to the doorway you turned back around to admire your daughter. You smiled fondly at your little angel before blowing out the candle and slipping out into the hallway; praying that your daughter would continue to have sweet dreams without worry.  
\-----  
You smiled fondly as Cecily began to run through the high grass with Fleur, her scrappy little dog, following behind barking happily as she kept Cecily under her protective watch. You placed your basket down on the ground and got to work on tending to your vegetables but it wasn’t long before your aunt started calling out to you, “Y/N, dear… you have a visitor.”  
You stood up and wiped your hands on the apron that you were wearing, “Who is it? I wasn’t expecting any visitors today.” Your aunt stepped out of the doorway and revealed your guest and for a moment you swore that you couldn’t breathe. Your voice came out as a muffled gasp, “Jacob?”  
He wasn’t wearing his signature top hat, probably for propriety’s sake, he looked exactly as he did when you last saw him five years ago. He gave you a hesitant smile, “Y/N, it’s good to see you again…”  
You couldn’t help yourself as you picked your skirts up and ran to him and launched yourself into his waiting arms. You buried your face into the side of his neck and let out a watery chuckle, you were desperately trying not to burst into tears but you were failing miserably. He put you down and you wiped your eyes, “What are you doing here, Jacob? How did you find me?”  
He scoffed and his features betrayed a hint of the hurt that he was harboring, “I haven’t seen you in five years and that is the first thing you say to me?” You remained silent and looked down at your feet ashamed at your actions, he sighed heavily before replying, “I’m an assassin, love, it’s what I do. And I happen to have a friend down at Scotland Yard who agreed to help me; mostly because I wouldn’t stop pestering him but the devil is in the details.”  
You laughed lightly at that, “It’s so good to see you again I’ve missed you so much. How have you been? How is Evie?”  
Jacob groaned, “That can wait. I came here for some answers and I intend to get them. Why did you leave? I just don’t understand… everything was perfect between us one moment and then the next moment you slipped through my fingers. I remember waking up that morning holding you in my arms and I knew that I had everything that I could have ever wanted. And when I came back to you that evening, I had nothing but that letter that you left me; you took everything when you left especially my heart. What did I do to drive you away?”  
You bit back the emotions bubbling within you, “Jacob you didn’t do anything wrong it was me…”  
He cut you off, “Then please tell me what happened.” He paused for a moment and looked as if he was battling some rather unpleasant thoughts, “Did you- did you find someone else?”  
You shook your head, appalled at the very notion, “No Jacob, I would never! You are the only man that I have ever loved… there will never be anyone else.”  
He seemed relieved but he pressed on, “Then what happened, Y/N? Why did you leave me?”  
The words left you before you could stop them, “I left because I was afraid! And I didn’t know what to do… so I did what I do best, I ran away.”  
Jacob seemed confused and dissatisfied with your answer, and he had every right to be, “Y/N, what are you saying? What were you afraid of?”  
Almost as if on cue, your daughter’s voice rang out as clear as a bell, “Mama! Mama! Come play with me, please!”  
You quickly dabbed the tears away from your eyes and turned to her, “Oui, Mon Ange! I will be there in just a moment!”  
You turned back to Jacob and took note of his shocked expression, “Mama? Y/N, you have a daughter?” He stopped and began to piece together the overwhelming information, “Y/N, is that…”  
You began to tear up again, “That is Cecily… she is our daughter.”  
Jacob covered his mouth and did something you rarely saw him do, he sobbed, “Oh my God! I have a daughter? I have a daughter and you never told me?”  
Tears were freely falling from your eyes now, “I’m so sorry, Jacob. I never wanted you to find out this way but that is why I left London five years ago. I was afraid of what you would say and more importantly I was afraid of your work. I was afraid that that life would be too dangerous for a child and I didn’t want to burden you.”  
He let out a choked off sob, “You didn’t want to burden me? Y/N, having a family with you was everything that I ever wanted. I would have given up anything for you… all you needed to do was ask it of me. That day that you left, I told you that I needed to speak to you, do you remember?” You remembered everything from that day, so you nodded, “I was going to ask you to marry me. I had it planned for weeks but I never got the chance…”  
You couldn’t believe what he had just told you, you tried to sob out a response but you were nearly hysterical with regret, “Jacob, I-“  
He shook his head and composed himself, “Can I meet her? Please, I would like to meet my daughter…”  
You nodded your head and wiped your own eyes before turning around, “Cecily, my darling, can you come here please?”  
Your daughter came running over to you with a handful of wildflowers in her tiny hands. She pushed them into your hand, “Mamma! I picked these just for you!”  
You gratefully accepted the gift and gave her a loving kiss on her cheek, in absolute adoration, “Comme c'est beau! Thank you, my darling angel! I would like you to meet someone very special…” You ushered your daughter forward in Jacob’s direction, “This, my angel, is Jacob… this is your Papa.” You saw Jacob discreetly wiping the tears from his eyes, he bent down, and your daughter wasted no time in rushing into his arms.  
Jacob wrapped his arms around her and held her as if she was his lifeline; the sight was enough to send you into uncontrolled tears. Your daughter stared up at him in wonder, “Papa! Mama said that you were away fighting bad men… she said that you were off making the world safe for us! Did you do it? Is it safe for us to come home with you?”  
Jacob placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, “Yes, love… It is safe and you will absolutely be coming home with me; both you and your Mama.” He took note of his pendant hanging around her neck before pulling her into a tight embrace, “My little Cecily… my angel. I have been waiting my whole life to meet you and I don’t intend to let you go, ever again.”

(Above there was a section where the reader was singing a lullaby to her daughter; I’ll go ahead and list the translation in case you were curious.-- Goodnight, my angel, time to close your eyes. And save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me; I think you know what I've been trying to say. I promised I would never leave you; and you should always know… Wherever you may go; no matter where you are I never will be far away.)  
*** Comments and Feedback are always very much appreciated.


End file.
